


Fjord

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Aragorn walks through the woods.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	Fjord

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He’s reached a quiet reprieve—a small stretch of his journey where he’s gone days without sight of orcs or wargs, and even the lesser woodland beasts have given him no trouble. He strolls across the thick underbrush with a looseness in his step, his shoulders relaxed, though his sword’s ready at his hip if he should need it. He doesn’t think he will—he has a good sense for that sort of thing. He can hear the faint rustle of smaller creatures running amongst the foliage and the song of birds in the high, thick trees. His steps falter when that natural melody hits a note no animal could reach. Aragorn’s head tilts, eyes casting through the sunlight forest. There’s someone else with him.

There is no path to divert from. He’s far from any artificial roads, but he doesn’t need them—Aragorn turns with confidence that he’ll find his way back when he’s finished. He follows the sweet tune that lilts through the warm air, noting that it seems to align with the rushing sound of water. His canteen’s running low anyway—he could use a spring to refill it. If memory serves, there’s a waterfall nearby—a pretty little place that must have been discovered by another. 

He reaches the rocky edge of the river and smiles, because he thought he recognized that voice, and he was right. Before him stretches a wide clearing, bright and beautiful in every sense of the word. A familiar elf stands in the middle of the waterfall, his long fingers raking back through his white-gold hair and his handsome face tilted up towards the sun. The water cascades down his arching body to make his creamy skin glisten and shine. The river laps along his smooth thighs, the spray and fog bubbling up to obscure the view of his crotch, though Aragorn knows that sight well enough. He already hungers for it again. Legolas is _always_ a welcome sight, but he looks particularly ravishing out in nature, unexpected: a gorgeous surprise amidst an otherwise dull journey. He’s utterly naked, his clothes hung over a branch not far from where Aragorn stands. Legolas finishes running through his hair, and as those talented hands skim back down along his neck, his eyes flicker open. They catch on Aragorn immediately. A grin twists across his pink lips, and he halts his tune to call over the music of the waterfall, “Well, this is certainly a pleasant greeting.”

“Far more pleasant for me,” Aragorn chuckles. He makes no effort to hide his appreciation of Legolas’ stunning body, and Legolas makes no move to hide it. There’s no shame in his graceful stance. Legolas’ grin only stretches wider at Aragorn’s obvious interest.

“Oh, but you will return the favour, I am sure.”

Aragorn can only nod—he has no choice. The river would soak right through his clothes, and he needs to wade through it—needs to reach the ethereal creature that stands in waiting. He begins to shed his clothes while Legolas resumes his song.


End file.
